


7 Inches Tall

by Da_GingerDaGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Bradley is a peice of shit, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Karen is your boss, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Office, Office Work, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racist Language, Racist to Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is related to Mages, Reader-Insert, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans has fangs, Smol Reader, Soft Sans, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Spoilers, Veronica is the best friend, Veronica was your roomate, lazy sans, office job, owch, reader is short, sans is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_GingerDaGamer/pseuds/Da_GingerDaGamer
Summary: ( Updates once a week whenever I can push one out )You ( the reader ) had shrunken to the size of 7 inches tall. This is the case for a handful of others. When the barrier shattered the pent up magic needed a few hosts and so the few which were the most mage out of everyone had been overloaded with magic. This was because it awakened the mage in you causing your magic to go wayward.Due to monsters being the cause of this and a few hand-picked monsters were picked to house the affected. It was thought that by putting them together the magic stuck in you would stabilize causing you to grow.You were housed with a skeleton. They chose to house you specifically with his brother both being boss monsters. Sans the skeleton was a scientist. You were constantly measured and smothered in affection... This is before well... It turned to love.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Karen / Chad, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. The Loud Bang ( Prologue )

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!!! I'm really excited to start this book.
> 
> You know... I've been thinking about it a lot and the story is mostly developed... but not chapters so they're still in the works. I hope you all can be patient and acceptable.

  
“ ____! Here are your papers, I’m leaving right now. Have them finished by tonight~!” Your boss ( Karen ) exclaimed as she dropped a paper stack in your hands.

You hated this job with a burning passion. Karen was a lazy bitch who only seemed to care about herself. This job which was once loved was now in the claws of Satan herself. Karen was a monster, everything that she does points to it. Clearly a demon in human skin. She’s racist, homophobic, against everything that’s not with expressed support in the Bible. As Karen frolicked out of the office you sat down to your desk, now faced with Karen’s workload as well as your own. 

Hours pass and you’re still at this desk, working your ass off. You really needed the job you applied to. They were saying about how you’ll hear from them in a month after new a position opened. A text from your roommate “Veronica” that read,

** “Hey _____, your not home yet I see. I guess that Karen decided to go on to suck Chad’s dick. Call me when you’re done I don’t want you on the bus late at night” **

Shaking your head slightly with a giggle you got back to work. It was slow and even more people left, it seemed as if the office had emptied itself. You straighten your back and looked back to see who was left. You were scared someone would do something to you. The only person left was Bradley, of course, it was. Karen’s good for nothing brother. You turn around sharply hoping that they didn’t catch your eye. It seemed to have worked because for the next 10 minutes you were left alone.

You felt a hand on your shoulder causing you to look at the cause of this. 

In a tipsy you say, “Good afternoon Bradley, how are you?”

“_____, shut up shut up shut up, ah,” and with that, you were frozen looking at Bradley in horror.

Not because he told you to shut up, no-no. You were used to that behavior. It wasn’t because of the way he was gripping your shoulder like he might pass out. It had more to do with what was in his hand. Vulgar, inappropriate, disgusting, as you watched his arm jerking up and down in his pants.

You were frozen as you felt his hand traveling up your shoulder to your mouth. Frozen and blanked out you were pushed to a wall... Bradley had been like this... sexually harassing you when you were late. Instead, this was assault, a jump you should have anticipated. His hands roughly assaulting you, your brain deciding that it could possibly be a good time to scream out for help. 

.  
.  
.

Would it even matter? No one would be able to hear you, tears began running down your face as memories were thrust into your head. A rough kiss to your lips and you were silenced, muffled cries heard as Bradley groped at your body. Getting to your sides your legs instinctively knees him in the crotch. Taking this chance to leave.

  
Karen wouldn't get the papers on her desk tonight. Never... You wouldn't deal with Bradley... not now, not soon. Who’d even care...

You called Veronica  
...

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

...

Silence...

You guess you're going to be on the bus anyways.

Opening the door to the house you call out for Veronica... no answer, she might still be out. In the kitchen, you went to make a Jelly-Sandwich. Cleaning up a bit you went to your bed. Sleep slowly took you over.

* * *

You stay floating, before landing in the usual dream. Your friends at your side you straighten your wand. You've had these dreams for the last two weeks, It was your escape place. A new world away from everything else. You were a powerful Mage, much more than your peers, and so you were world-known. Everyone contacted you with whatever problem they may have had. A smile on your face you went to your house board seeing a poster with a small girl. She seemed to be deaf... ~~how did you know?~~ Leaving the house and going out you were surprised to see the ~~missing girl crawling at your feet begging you to help, she was **calling out to you**~~ you reached out to her and...

**BANG**

You shot awake.


	2. Barbie-Sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is now 7 inches tall, this chapter follows the reader’s chaos in their mind as they are taken out of their house.

You shot out bed, your heart pounding. Looking around your surroundings slowly got larger.

“What the....” You whispered to yourself.

You had stopped growing your clothes easily not fitting you. You were butt-naked. You still in a panic having not processed what this was. You were probably asleep right? You stood up, you’d wake up any minute, might as well make up some fun. You were cold though, clothes.... you were too small, you had a box of toys from your childhood.

You carefully made your way off of the bed, climbing down your bedsheet and unto the floor. Making it on the floor the carpet was indeed hard to balance on, you could go under your bed. So, you did making it over to the box which should be filled with some of your old barbies and stuff. You were able to open it still under the bed and you got out pants and a crop top. 

Coming out from under the bed comfortable in these clothes... you realized your mistake. You needed to contact somebody...   
  
“R-right here Sans, I can s-see the magic...” An anxious voice cried out   
  
You froze, you didn’t recognize the voice that was so... Loud for some reason. You might be half-way awake... you did lock the door, didn’t you? You were kind of scared, could that bang you heard have been your door being pushed open? You did a 360 and turned to go back under your bed.   
  
**Click  
  
  
Click**  
  
  
Your door was being opened...   
  
You were fine, no one would know where you were, they couldn’t expect you had been shrunke... wait... ~~You needed to contact someone~~... what if you could ask these people for hel... ~~No... no you didn’t know who they were~~. They were talking about magic; they probably were looking for a type of drug.   
  
“Alphys... I think we have a shrinker.” A deep voice rung out and you heard a bit of rustling and floor creaking. 

Your spot had been found and you screamed, a yellow gloved hand reached out for you. You ran from it deeper under your bed, that was until your bed seemed to have been gotten farther away. The bed was being lifted! Why must they find you?   
  
So much was happening so fast, you were lost. You were scared, you just ended up curling up on the floor. You were picked up and cradled, before being put down again and then put in a crate. Looking your surroundings, you could see out of the top, it seemed to be a skeleton... you felt woozy, scared... you passed out right there, on the floor of the crate that a strange thing had put you in... as they carried you out of your house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the literal month wait, I haven't been mentally sound and art block and writing block isn't exactly the best thing... what's important is that I'm back! We're ready to actually work on this!

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Follows the readers day to day life, finished with them being awakened up with a loud bang


End file.
